JayGT: 4Play
JayGT: 4Play will be the fourth season of the special edition Fantasy series of JayGT, set to take place sometime in the future. The main judges are set to be JayDK and three others. Act Ideas Music Groups *The Temptations, Vocal Group *Arch Enemy, Death Metal Band *Gorgoroth, Death Metal Band *Sigur Rós, Band *Boston, Rock Band *Celtica, Band *Compressorhead, Robot Band *Electric Six, Band *STOMP!, Percussionists *Pearl Jam, Rock Band *Chumbawamba, Band *Daft Punk, Electronic Music Duo *Bananarama, 80s Girl Group *The Bangles, 80s Girl Group *The Go-Gos, 80s Girl Group *Spice Girls, Girl Group *Pet Shop Boys, Gay Pop Duo *Mortification, Death Metal Band *Anal Cunt, Grindcore Band *Eiffel 65, Eurodance Trio *The Rolling Stones, Rock Band *Faithless, Music Group *Sacred Spirits, Traditional Native American Musicians *Enigma, Music Group *Colin and Sarah, Avante-garde Musicians *KC and the Sunshine Band, Disco Group *Bee Gees, Disco Trio *Chic, Disco Group *Deee-Lite, Dance Music Group *The B-52's, Gay Band *Bronski Beat, Gay Band *Junior Senior, Danish Pop Duo *U2, Rock Band *Heart, Rock Band *Dropkick Murphys, Irish Rock Band *Tokio Hotel, Band *Guns N Roses, Rock Band *Train, Band *Primal Scream, Band *Florence + The Machine, Band *Anna & Elina, Opera Duo *Chromeo, Dance Music Duo *Men at Work, Band *Pink Floyd, Rock Band *Rush, Rock Band *Ana & Fia, Singing Duo *100 Voices of Gospel, Gospel Choir *Collabro, Opera Group *The Missing People Choir, Choir *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Andi & Alex, Vocal Duo *Big Time Rush, Boy Band *Sheppard, Band *Train, Band *The Spice Girls, Band *C+C Music Factory, Music Group *Kris Kross, Rap Duo *Milli Vanilli, Fake Duo *Simon & Garfunkel, Singing Duo *M, 80s Band *Depeche Mode, New Wave Band *New Order, New Wave Band *Vanderbilt Melodores, Cappella Group *Duran Duran, Band Band Male Singers *Sanjaya, Singer *Eddy Grant, Jamaican Singer *Sting, Singer *Adam Lambert, Thomas's Favorite Singer *Jayvoice, Rapper *MB14, Beatboxer and Singer *Kevin Davy White, Singer *Mo-Do, Arnold Lookalike and Soundalike Techno Singer *Mel Torme, Classical Singer *Billy Idol, Robbed Rock Singer *Johnny Mathis, Singer *Elvis Presley, Singer *Jai McDowall, Singer *Frank Sinatra, Classical Singer *Stuart Arnold, Arnold Impersonator/Singer *Chuck Berry, Singer/Guitarist *Nicholas Fraser, Singer *Pharrell Williams, Singer *Harry Belafonte, Singer *Pat Byrne, Singer *Richie Hayes, Singer *Frankie Valli, Singer *Rhydian, Singer *Gotye, Singer *Jake Worthington, Country Singer *Blake Shelton, Country Singer *Brantley Gilbert, Country Singer *Noah Garner, Country Singer *Luther Vandross, Singer *Marvin Gaye, Singer *Adam Lopez, Singer *Nick Gilder, Singer *Eddie Rabbitt, Country Singer *Michael Bolton, Greatest Singer Ever *Thomas Dolby, Singing Scientist *Donnie Iris the Science Guy, Vengeful Singing Scientist *Baltimora, Vengeful Tarzan Boy *Tiny Tim, Singer/Ukelelist *Ken Turner, Southern Gospel Singer *Joyner Lucas, Rapper Female Singers *Ariana Grande, Singer *Melissa Etheridge, Singer *Grace Davies, Singer *Karise Eden, Singer *Cassadee Pope, Singer *Chloe Kohanski, Singer *Cher, Singer *Angela July, Singer/Harpist *Susan Boyle, Singer *Barbra Streisand, Singer *Bette Midler, Singer *Kiesza, Singer and Dancer *Juice Newton, Singer *k.d. lang, lesbian singer *Kate Bush, Singer *Ella Fitzgerald, Singer *Idina Menzel, Singer *Pat Benatar, Singer *Jasmine Elcock, Singer *Andrea True, Disco Porn Star *Laura Branigan, Singer *Kathleen Jenkins, Singer *Jacquie Lee, Singer *Jessie J, Pop Singer *Miss Belle, Drag Singer Instrumentalists *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *Kade Rogers, Metal Musician *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes, Beatboxer *DJ Arch Jnr, DJ *Flying Lotus, Musician *Saint Pepsi, Vaporwave Musician *Antton Puonti, Hand Squeezer *Kenny G, Saxophonist *MysteryGuitarMan, Silly Instrumentalist Acrobats *Isaac Caldiero, Parkour Performer *John Cena, Wrestler *The Undertaker, Wrestler *Stone Cold Steve Austin, Wrestler *Rey Mysterio, High Flying Wrestler *Batista, Wrestler *Georges St-Pierre, UFC Fighter *Conor McGregor, UFC Fighter *Jon Jones, UFC Fighter *Spelbound, Acrobatic Group *Jesse La Flair, Parkour Performer *Gao Lin and Liu Xin, Acrobatic Duo *Synergy, Aerial Acrobatic Group *Frankendal Fabroa, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Joanna Littlewood-Johnson, Acrobatic Pole Dancer Dance *DM-X Comvaleñoz, Dance Group *Diversity, Dance Group *Quick Style, Dance Trio *Flawless, Dance Group *Salah, Dancer *Keone and Mari, Dance Duo *Swing Latino, Salsa Dance Group *Brian Hammill, Native Hoop Dancer *Paddy & Nico, Ballroom Dance Duo *Another Kind of Blue, Projection Interaction Group *Time Machine, Hip-Hop Dance Crew Comedians *Aziz Ansari, Stand-up Comedian *Trevor Noah, Stand-up Comedian *James Corden, Stand-up Comedian *Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie, Improv Comedians *Just for Laughs, Pranking Group *Margaret Cho, Stand-up Comedienne *Jerry Seinfeld, Stand-Up Comedian *Shakespeare Approves, Vengeful Improv Comedian *Friends, Comedy Group *Dave Chappelle, Stand-Up Comedian *Betty White, Stand-Up Comedienne *Impractical Jokers, Comedy Troupe *Bill Cosby, Comedian/Pedophile Novelty Acts *Tommy Wiseau, Real Good Actor, Huh? Oh Hai Mark *Brian Bosworth, Failed Football Player Turned Bad Actor *Michael Phelps, Olympic Swimmer *Charles Stiles, Comedian/TV Host *James Huling, Big Brother Prankster *Arnold Schwarzenegger, Actor *Sylvester Stallone, Actor *Face Cracking, Face Videomapping Duo *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress *Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior *Scott Flansburg, Human Calculator *Deez Nuts, Vine Meme *Chris Crocker, Homosexual *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Addict *Herbert, Pedophile *The Ostriches, Ostrich Group *Mikey & Big Steve, Porn Duo *Wilford Brimley, Diabeetus Spokesman *Billy Mays, TV Salesman *Max Headroom, Speaker *Laserman, Laser Performer *Christopher Walken, Actor *Jay & GQ, Model Duo *Slimer, Ghost *Mammy, Housemaid *Aunt Jemima, Pancake Brand *Mr. Clean, Cleaning Icon *Chuck Norris, Singer/Band/Dance Duo/Dancer/Magician/Comedian/Acrobat/Danger Act. The Man Can Do It All. *Zilent Overload, Blacklight Performers *Chaeremon Basa, Flair Bartender *The Monopoly Man, The Monopoly Man *Saul Goodman, Lawyer *Gustavo Fring, Drug Lord/Los Pollos Hermanos Owner *Biff Tannen, Bully *Luke Skywalker, Jedi *Darth Vader, Sith *Indiana Jones, Adventurer *Starbucks Lady, Logo *Zachary Cornatzer, Filmer *Parker Zippel, Filmer *Peter Parker, Spider-Man *Shannon Larratt, Pain Competition Host *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *Millie Brown, Vomit Artist *Aajonus Vonderplanitz, Rotten Meat Eater *Markiplier, Video Gamer *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer *Pewdiepie, Video Gamer *Jacksepticeye, Video Gamer *Eater X, Competitive Eater *Furious Pete, Competitive Eater *OwnagePranks, Telephone Pranker *Indian Scammers, Phone-Scamming Group *Marcio Cruz, Chuck Norris Prover *Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy, Video Game *Brian Shaw, Strongman *Darren Carr, Ventriloquist *Jared from Subway, Pedophile *Kevin Spacey, Pedophile Magicians *Ricky Jay, Magician *Andi Gladwin, Magician *Jean-Pierre Parent, Comedy Magician *Sobhi Shaker, Magician *Hans Klok, Illusionist *Andrew Lee, Mentalist *Derren Brown, Mentalist *Javi Benitez, Close-Up Magician *James More, Illusionist *Raymond Crowe, Illusionist *Yu Ho Jin, Magician *Dorothy Dietrich, Danger Magician *Gentlemen of Deceit, Magician Duo Danger Acts *Shock'd, Shock Video Reactors *Justice Yeldham, Danger Musician *Morgue, Sword Swallower *Mick Foley, Extreme Wrestler *Mike Danger, Danger Performer Episodes Judge Cuts *Episode 4P01 *Episode 4P02 *Episode 4P03 *Episode 4P04 Category:Seasons